The Emphanity
by athousandyearsintime
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts and is an emphanity, is in all houses, and becomes friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Draco Malfoy but when they all go to her house over the summer holidays  will they be able to stop them from being killed? with a little romance along the way  Currently being re-written
1. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but two characters and the storyline.**

I had not slept since the accident that made me lose my family. But ever since it happened, I found out secrets that they had been hiding from me. I was a witch. I was astounded that they had kept this from me. All my life I knew there was something different about me from everyone else, but I just couldn't see it. Now I do. All those little get togethers with their friends that wore the most ridiculous outfits. Everyone looked at me with those eyes that I was the savoir of all, but then some of them looked at me with wary eyes.

I lay here on my bed all-alone in this big castle like house. I look at the clock and it is only 3:26am. I knew I would never get to sleep as tomorrow would be a new and hectic day. As I know have no parent or legal guardian I am now obligated to make whatever decisions I may, with the company of my parent's fellow friends. I have decided that I shall attend magical school as I was supposed to some years ago. Tomorrow one of my parent's best friends Remus Lupin is going to tell me all I need to know and get me the schools essentials that I need to acquire.

Knowing I would not get to sleep I get up to get ready for the day that lies ahead.

Tying up my shoelace I heard two knocks on the door. I open the door to Remus.

"Hello there, Remus"

"Good morning Genevieve"

"How many times must I say call me Eve"

"Sorry, it slips my mind"

"Ah I see"

"Well are you ready Eve, as we must be going we have a lot to get done"

"Yep"

I lock the door and head to the car waiting in the driveway. "Remus where exactly are we going"?

"We are going to a place called Diagon Ally, it's where you shall get your stuff for school, and hmm that brings back a question"

"What question"?

"What type of school do you want to go to, there is an all girl's school… or there is one with boys and girls?"

"Boys and Girls school please"

"I thought you might say that so I took the liberty and already talked to the headmaster of that school"  
"You know me well then Remus"

"Yes, well I have known you since birth, and another thing you should know I work at that school and Severus and Minerva"

"Minerva, why I haven't seen her in ages"

"Yes I know, now I will find you as the train is nearing Hogwarts as you need to be sorted into a house. You will come with me where we shall meet Minerva and Severus

And then we will go up to the Headmasters office"

"Ok"

"Have you got any questions?"

"Nope" I smiled  
"Ok then... Well here we are"

Remus and I hopped out of the car and entered to what looked like a Café or Hotel.

I followed Remus over to a wall up the back of the hotel and the wall vanished. In its place stood a hallway leading into a street full of shops. First stop a Wand.

I was eating some soup trying not to notice the people around the room staring at me. But I was getting annoyed. "Remus why does everyone stare at me?"

Remus looked at me and sighed. "Well if you must know… Your family… The Lamont' s… as witches that is, are very powerful, you are all pure bloods and have been for centuries… People are mainly cautious of you that's why... there scared if they do something to offend you, you might prosecute them"  
I was silent.

"My family is powerful?"

"Yes very"

Me and Remus were silent for the next five minutes. "Remus?"

"Yes"

"It's my fault my parents are dead"

"Why on earth do you say that?"

"Because it is true"

"How"?

"I know you know I am special in other ways….. With the eyes thing and the fire thing"

"Well yes, but I thought you learnt to control it"

I shake my head slowly, with tears stinging my eyes.

"I thought I learnt to control it, only I had that dream the one where I was young and being teased and lost control… and it must have made me lose control while sleeping and the fire in the fireplace downstairs was on…"

Remus face went white.

"Are you saying that the dream made you loose control and… and spread the fire?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"You see it was my fault their dead… I-I-I lost control"

"Eve it wasn't your fault"

"But it was"

"Eve, nothing like that is ever anyone's fault... You have to stop blaming yourself"

"Ok" I said, only to get him to stop telling me otherwise.

Remus and I got up and headed outside to the car.

"Now the train for Hogwarts leaves at 11am on platform Nine and three-quarters..."

I went to say that there was no nine and three- quarters but Remus said...

"What you do is you walk straight at the wall between the 9 and 10 platforms… now its ok cause im going to be with you until we are on the train… ok?"

"Ok"

"Now, I shall see you in a few days ok"

"Ok… see you then"

I hopped out of the car with all of my new stuff and went inside.

I was extremely bored the next few days… even though I lived in this huge mansion that my parents left me, I couldn't find anything to keep myself entertained very long. I lay on the floor of one of the living rooms playing with the necklace my mother left me. It was of two keys both similar to each other yet different than a normal key. Allie my maid yet one of my best friends was out walking the dog. Of course Allie knew everything before I did. So I got up off the floor and went to inspect my new books. One book in particular caught my eye… Controlling the elements… I sat on the couch and began to read.

The day was September 1st, the day I had to head for Hogwarts. What I expected to happen today did, all of the other witches and wizards stopped and looked at me as I passed. I hate this. All I want to be was the quiet one in the corner… No popularity or fame just normal in the magical world. Remus gave me a little smile as I headed in between 9 and 10. With Remus soon behind me.

"Now I will come and get you about five to ten minutes before we arrive at the platform ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok, well I will take your stuff; you get on the train and find a compartment to sit in"

I grabbed my little backpack and entered the train. Every compartment I pass is full or I get some unpleasant looks from the people within them. So I continued passed a compartment where I thought I saw someone I knew. But I didn't bother to go back and check as the train was going to leave soon. Finally, after what seemed like forever I found an empty compartment, slid open the door and sat down in the corner. I hated the thought of people watching me when they walked by. It was all because of my family. I tried to get the thought out of my mind by thinking that they're only looking at me because I'm wearing a black v-neck halter with black skinny jeans and black converse shoes with my long brown hair dangling down my back. People probably thought I am dark and twisted. I sigh and look out the window. The train had already left the station and trees started passing by. So I got out my iPod from the backpack I brought and started to listen to music. It occurred to me that people would look at me strangely for bringing a muggle thing to Hogwarts... But at the moment I don't care. The compartment door slammed open suddenly, making me jump, three boys and a girl came into the compartment.

"Come one it's the only one left, and it's not like she can do anything about us," said the girl. The boys sat on the chair opposite me whilst the girl sat next to me. "Plus she can't even hear us with that thing in her ears, and what is she wearing she has no fashion sense what so ever"

Two of the boys snickered. But the pale blond one just sat there looking at the dark haired girl in disgust.

"What Draco, you can see what she's wearing, it's disgusting"

"Like yours is better Pansy"

This Pansy looked taken aback. So I looked out the window.  
"I've never seen her before… and I know about everyone that goes to Hogwarts," said Pansy

I just continued looking out the window and smirked.

"What's that noise?" said one of the brunette boys

I then notice that my iPhone was ringing in my pocket. When I took it out the four of them turned their heads and looked at me. So I turned off my mobile and put it in my bag.

"Typical… bloody idiot this girl is she brought all her muggle appliances with her" said Pansy

"Ahh Pansy would you just give it a rest... Just because you don't have them device thingies." said this Draco boy.

Pansy laughed. "As if I would want any of this junk… probably useless just like her"

I sigh. I didn't want them to talk about me anymore so I turned and looked at the girl and said. "I can hear you, you know"

Pansy still continued smiling. "Dose it look like I care, who are you anyway?"

I looked out the window again took in a breath and said.

"_I_ am Genevieve Lamont, and you are" I turned and looked at the girl who was now frozen in place just like the threes boys that sat opposite her. I immediately knew that she knew about my family because they all reacted the same way as everyone did.

"Uhm I-I-I'm Pansy Parkinson" Pansy managed to say

I just nodded and then looked at the three boys. "And what are your names?"

The two brunettes got up and ran from the carriage. I sigh.

"Just as I expected"

I look back out the window and then back at the pale blonde boy.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." he said calmly

"Well it's nice to meet you Pansy and Draco" I smiled

"About what I said just before-"

I cut Pansy off, not wanting her continue "It's ok I'm getting a lot of it lately"

"Why are you here?" said Draco

"Im sorry?" I asked looking at the boy confused by his question

"No I mean why are you here now and not a few years ago"

"Let's just say my parents were alive then and now their not….Does that answer your question?"

Draco nods  
"Good" I turned on my iPod again.

The rest of the trip Pansy and Draco talked amongst themselves every so often. A quick tap on the compartment door and I looked up to see Remus.

"Oh Remus is here"

Draco and Pansy looked at me. "Yes, yes I'm here however Eve while you attend Hogwarts I think it is more appropriate if you call me Lupin"

"As you wish"

"Now Eve you need to come with me as we shall be arriving shortly"

"Ok"

I put my iPod in her backpack and stood up. "See ya guys around" I said

"Sure bye" said Pansy

"Bye" said Draco

When I walked out of the compartment I swear that they started to talk about me. Just as everyone was while I walked past his or her compartment doors.

The Train came to a stop and I followed Remus up to the Castle. Minervera was the first one I saw.

"My oh my Eve how you have grown"

I smiled

"Come now let us go up to the headmaster's office he's waiting" Minervera waved her hand and showed the way. I followed Lupin and Mrs(?). McGonagall up the staircase leading me right into the Headmasters office. The headmaster's office was filled with wonderful little things. I think I could get used to this.

"Dumbledore, Genevieve Lamont is here"

A man standing with his back to us turned to smile at me.

"Why hello there Genevieve, if you would please take a seat" Dumbledore pointed to a seat. So I obeyed and went over and took a seat. Mrs. McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto my head….

"Hmm Difficult very, very difficult…."

After a few minutes of silence

"Dumbledore"

"Yes sorting hat?"

"This young one Genevieve…. Is an emphanity," (emfanitee)

Lupin and McGonagall looked at the sorting hat and Dumbledore in confusion.

"Are you sure sorting hat?"

"As sure as I can ever be"

"Dumbledore what does this mean?"

Dumbledore took the sorting hat off my head and put it back where it belongs… Dumbledore then went and sat down on his chair

"Well?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It means that our young Genevieve here is in all the houses"

"But how is that possible?" asked Lupin

"Oh there are ways Lupin my friend, but they are very rare to happen, but yet quite common in the Lamont family"

"Well what do we do?"

"Genevieve here will take turns throughout the year being in every house, but there is some safety concerns… Genevieve?"

"Yes?"

"In theses house there are common rooms and to enter them you need a password, except for Ravenclaw which has a different riddle every time someone wants to enter… promise us you will not tell another classmate the password to the house they are not in"

"I promise"

"Good girl, well Minerva it seems you need to find four people one from every house so we can tell them what's going on"

"Of course" Minervera exits

Five minutes later Minervera returns with four people one of which is Draco.

"Dumbledore, here you go"

The four of them spread out across the room in a line. I'm sitting on a chair to the side of the room. Dumbledore explains what is happening and how it is going to work. Every few seconds or so one of them would look at me. Dumbledore finished and two of them left. "Genevieve, come here please"

I got up and went to Dumbledore. "Yes?"

"We have made a plan... So you don't have to go to four different houses a year we made it simple you will stay in two houses a year. This year you are staying in Gryffindor and Slytherin"

I nodded "Sounds good to me"

"Good now first off you will be staying in Gryffindor first, so Draco"

"Yes headmaster"

"You are dismissed"

Draco nodded and left the room

"Now this young lady is Hermione Granger, she has agreed to be your friend and show you all of Hogwarts"

I nodded

"Ahh good, well you two may go… have fun"

Hermione and I walked out of the head masters office.

"So, Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Thanks"

"Well shall we get started?"

"Sure"


	2. the holiday plans

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but two characters and the storyline.**

Hermione and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room feeling very tired.

"Exactly how big is Hogwarts?"

"Well I always thought of it as small, but after that I guess you can say big"

Over the next few days I started to get the flow of the school timetable and become best friends with Hermione. I was trying to figure out if I should tell Hermione about these... abilities that I have, but I am scared that she will laugh at me and call me a freak. After all Hermione had really been the only one that has been my friend in.. well ever!. Some days we would hang out with Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were very cautious of me as they knew about my family, but I assured them that I'm not like the rest of my family.

I currently have something on my mind and just have to ask.

"Will you guys hate me when I have to go to Slytherin?"

"No of course not" they all said

"So you will all still talk to me and hang out with me?"

"Of Course"

"Good" I smiled.

Soon me, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all the best of friends. Every now and again I swore I saw Draco looking at me, but I just brushed it off. Hermione noticed it too and of course she told Harry and Ron, which soon then they noticed it. Later that night Harry, Ron Hermione and I were all in the Common room talking when Hermione brought it up.

"Eve, someone likes you"

Me who was taking a sip of my drink at the time had to cough it up. They all laughed.

"Who then Hermione, please do tell"

"Draco"

"What! He does not you have no proof"

"But he's always looking at you and whenever you laugh or smile so does he, and it's hilarious because Pansy is noticing it to and she's getting annoyed"

"You guys can't be serious"

"We have noticed it too, Eve… you can't deny the truth" said Ron

"Well even if I did like him and we did go out you guys would hate me," I huffed.

"No we wouldn't, sure we hate him but it's your choice we can't stop you." said Harry

"Hmm I was expecting a different response, but still he doesn't like me so there's no point in still talking about this"

"Fine then Eve, we will ask him tomorrow" said Hermione

"Fine, and we shall see who is wrong" I smirked.

"Let's take a bet!" said Harry

"Ok if I am right and Draco doesn't like me then… You have to kiss Ron"

"What?" screamed Ron and Hermione together While harry was on the floor laughing.

"Ahh nice one Eve" Harry said still laughing

"I know" I say while Hi-5ing Harry

While this was happening neither of us noticed Hermione get an evil little smile on her face.

"Ok but if I'm right and he does like you…. You have to kiss Draco"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Fairs fair, a kiss for a kiss"

"Hmm fine, but your going to be wrong"

"We'll see about that." replied Hermione. "Aww only two more months till the holidays, I'm going to miss you guys so much"

I suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you guys come and stay at my place, heck you guys could bring your families too"

"But Eve we will be so squished"

"Not at my house"

"Ahh right you're a Lamont you have big houses"

"Ha-Ha, my house, compared to the rest of my families, is a garage"

"Exactly how many rooms does your place have?" asked Hermione

"Hmm about 154 plus the 5 living rooms plus all the bathrooms plus the garage…. You get the point it's big I get lost and lonely I need people to stay with me" I say.

"154! Are you serious?" ask's Ron

"You can't seriously expect me to go around my whole house counting every single room I have"

"Of course we will come," says Hermione

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Eve if you have 154 rooms and more I am so coming" said Ron

"Im definitely coming can't wait to get away from the Dursley's." says Harry

"Good … just to let you guys know... its gets hot where I live so you're going to need your swimsuits"

"You have a pool?" Asks Ron

"Yes, gosh maybe I should shut up and not tell you guys anymore before your guys have a freak attack"

They all Laughed. "Well I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed now night guys"

"Yeah it's late and Eve needs beauty sleep because she going to kiss Draco tomorrow" Harry mocks. I try to hide my embarrassment by shoving Harry, unsuccessfully.

"Night guys"

"Night" they all say

I get up and head up to bed with Hermione in tow.

Hermione and I woke up early and got dressed and ready. Hermione put on some black skinny jeans and a deep blue tank top with her favourite jacket over the top and some flats. I changed into some blue ripped jeans, my favourite lacy top and some boots. I was glad today we didn't have to wear school uniform. In case Hermione was right I would be able to run. We met Ron and Harry in the common room.

"Ready Eve?" Hermione asked with a smile

"Yeah totally" I replied, hiding my uneasiness.

Although I knew deep down inside that I wasn't ready. " I hope you are cause you're going to be wrong and im going to be right and your going to have to kiss him," said Hermione

I laughed, "No you're going to be wrong and you're going to have to kiss Ron"

Hermione, me, Ron and Harry all entered the Great Hall ready for breakfast. We all took our normal spots at the table. I had been holding my breath the whole time finally breathed when I noticed Draco had not yet come down for breakfast.

"Well Eve it seems he isn't here at the moment so you're safe... for now" said Harry

"Yeah" I said, grateful.

Just as I said this he walked into the Great Hall grabbed a drink of juice and walked out.

"There he is. Let's go." said Hermione jumping up from the table.

We all got up from the table and followed Hermione who was following Draco.

"Hermione I am shocked" I said.

"Shocked about what?"

"How determined you are, I mean you never ever talk to him and just now here you are stalking him"

Hermione laughed. "Although it may be a shock to you guys I do actually talk to him"

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Muggle technology… it's called a computer and it hooks up to the Internet where you can talk to people"

"Hermione I didn't know you had the internet?" I asked.

"Yeah I do and so does Draco which really surprised me with his family and all"

"You have to give me your email," I demanded.

"Yeah I will" Hermione smiled "Now you stay here cause if he sees you then he wont give us the right answer" Hermione stated

"Ok then but I can still do a runner cause you will be down there and I shall be up here" I smirked.

"Hmm you're right… Harry, Ron mind Eve and if I say bring her I mean bring her ok" Hermione smirked

Harry and Ron both grabbed one of my arms very quickly almost as if they were eager to hold my hand.

"Good" Hermione then turned the corner.

"She's evil, hey what are we going to do if I'm right and _she_ does the runner?"

"Good point Eve" said Harry "Ron you mind Eve and I'll go catch up with Hermione"

"Okay" replied Ron

Five minutes later Harry and Hermione come back around the corner with Harry laughing non stop the whole way.

"Oh shut up harry" Hermione said

"What Happened?" I asked

"Draco likes Hermione and he kissed her," Harry said still laughing

"WHAT?" Ron and I yell.

"Common Room…. NOW!" Hermione says

Harry Ron and I follow.

"Uhh Ron you can let go of my arm now"

"Oh right Sorry" says Ron blushing

Me, Harry and Ron practically had to run to keep up with Hermione she was walking so fast. Hermione ran into the common room and sat on the lounge.

"Harry can tell you what happened" Hermione mumbled into a pillow

"Well then Harry tell us," I said eagerly.

"Ok so after I left you guys, Hermione was just approaching Draco and so I ran to catch up, I arrived there just after Hermione asked him and then he said no he likes Hermione, and then well he just leaned in a kissed her" said harry

"Wait was it a slow kiss or just a peck?"

"Well it was going to be a slow kiss but Hermione pulled away and ran off"

We gasp. Then all of a sudden I remember the bet.

"Ha ha now you have to kiss Ron" I teased

Hermione groans in protest and Ron just stares off into space. So I sigh.

"Fine because I'm such a good person it can just be a kiss on the cheek"

"Really Eve, I mean I know you won fair and square, but you would do that for me?" Hermione asks

"Yep, gosh aren't I so nice"

Hermione hugs me. "Ha, yes you are so nice and you're the best"

"I know"

"Ok Ron, come here" Hermione says

Hermione kisses Ron on the cheek and Ron blushes a little.

"Happy now Eve are we"

"Im satisfied but I wouldn't say happy"

Just when Hermione is about to reply Pavarti interrupts.

"Uhm Hermione, Malfoy is outside and he says he wants to talk to you" Pavarti says and then leaves.

Hermione groans and covers her head with a pillow and I sigh again.

"Hermione you're going to owe me big time"

"Why?"

"Ill go talk to Draco and see what he wants… Ill be like an owl in a way" I smile.

"Eve you're like the best friend anyone could ask for" Hermione says while hugging me.

"I know, now I'll go see what he wants" I say getting up.

I walk slowly to the hallway that leads to the portrait. When I finally reach the end of the hallway I step out of the portrait. I turn my head to the right and there is Draco leaning against the wall.

"Eve!" Draco says with much enthusiasm

"Hello Draco, what may I do for you?"

"Uhm well I'd like to talk to Hermione actually"

"Well too bad you got me, she's not coming out here, I can pass along a message if you want?"

"Ok… tell her im sorry and I didn't mean to take her off guard like that"

"Ok, anything else before I forget?"

"Yeah, tell her that I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship and that it doesn't change anything between us"

"Well ok, I'll be sure to pass along the message"

"Thanks Eve, you're the best"

"Ive been told" I laugh.

"Bye"

"See ya later"

Draco walks off down the stairs and I turn back and head into the portrait hole. I slowly walk down the hallway and back into the common room.

"Well what did he have to say?" Hermione asks

For the umpteenth time I sigh "Well he said that he didn't mean to catch you off guard like that and that it doesn't ruin your friendship or anything between you" I finish and they were just staring at me. "What…?"

"Can you find him and tell him that it's ok and that it doesn't change a thing between us" Hermione pleas

"Sure uhm Harry, Ron either of you want to come with me?" I ask.

"Sure I'll come, I need to move" Harry says

"Good lets go"

Harry and I head out of the portrait hole and down the staircase.

"Eve?"

"Yes Harry"

"What is this internet thing you and Hermione were talking about earlier?"

"Oh well…. Hmm… this is quiet hard to explain…ok the Internet is this thing where you can talk to people instantly if their online, anywhere in the world"

"Wow I wish I had the Internet"

"Yes its quiet entertaining when you have nothing else to do… Hey you can have one of my computers"

"What no Eve, that's too much to ask and besides the Duserly's won't let me bring a computer into the house"

"Hmm your right, but I'll figure something out" I reply.

Now Harry and I were entering the great hall where Draco was seen sitting at a table talking to Pansy. Draco noticed us and excused himself from Pansy.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Hermione says that it doesn't change a thing between you guys" I stop and think after it hoping I got it right.

"Good, and thanks Eve"

"You're Welcome"

I then turn to harry

"I got it" I say

"Got what?"

"I can give you one of my laptops, after all I have like 10 of them"

"Eve gosh will you let this drop" harry says

"No, plus you have to learn how to use it anyway because when you come over on the holidays you can get lost in my house"

"Fine only if it will shut you up"

"Yay" I clap

"Eve?" asks Draco

"Hmm yes"

"Potter, Weasley and Hermione are going over your place these holidays?"

"They have first names Draco and yes, I get too lonely at my house?Why? Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, if you would allow me, that is.

"Uhh… unexpected… Alright but you have to behave yourself"

"Good I'll see you then, bye"

'Bye"

I turn back to harry "That was weird"

"Yeah"

"Hmm let's go back up to the common room and pack after all we leave tomorrow for the holidays"

"Ok"

Harry and I race each other up the stair case and enter back through the portrait hole and along the hallway into the common room , where we drop ourselves on a couch that is facing the one with Hermione on it who was talking with Ron.

"Well that was weird"

"What's weird, what did you do?" Hermione says

"Eve just invited Draco to come stay with us at her place in the holidays"

"It's polite, what did you expect me to say "Uhh no cause my other friends don't like you'?"

"Yes," said Ron

"Well im sorry im not that mean of a person. Well I'm off to pack see you guys at dinner"

"Bye"

"See ya"

"Later"

I slowly went up the staircase, into my dorm and slowly packed my stuff. By the time I was done I didn't feel like eating so I just crawled into bed and went to sleep.

I woke early that morning and got my suitcase ready downstairs ready to go. The train trip seemed shorter. I gave Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco the address of where I live, and the hugged them all as they went their separate ways from Kings Cross Station. I was so delighted to see my friend Allie waiting for me outside in the car park. I got in the car and Allie drove us home.

When we got home I was greeted by my Labrador, Truffles and my grey cat Maisie. Allie and I talked for a while then Allie had to get to work, cooking dinner and getting supplies for when my friends arrived.


	3. Boys and kisses

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but two characters and the storyline.**

That reminded me about the laptop for Harry. Although everywhere I looked I could only find 7 out of the 20 or so that I own. The days passed and I began making some outfits and dresses. One that I was especially proud of was the wedding dress that I had been working on for years.

As I was walking around in my closet, I found a Yellow envelope. Inside it had a beautiful ring with a lovely clear diamond with a note reading:

_ To whom that may concern,_

_This ring has been in the Lamont family for generations, and is very valuable to this family. The ring may only be worn by a person that attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in all houses (emphanity) as the colour of the diamond will change colour corresponding to which house they are in at the time._

_Yours truly,_

_ Constantine Lamont_

I read the letter over a couple of times before getting it. 'This ring can only be worn by people that are an emphanity and I am one. So I pulled the ring out of the envelope and slipped it on my index finger. The colour of the diamond went straight from white to red… the colour of Gryffindor. I went back to working on the wedding dress and after a while I heard voices from downstairs. Either Harry, Hermione, Ron or Draco and their family had arrived. I looked down at what I was wearing… it wasn't really appropriate. So I quickly grabbed a strapless dress that went to my mid thigh, and to my own shock I actually looked good in it and it was long enough so I was fine. I grabbed a pair of roman sandals, slipped them on and let down my hair just in time to hear Allie's voice coming around the corner.

"Eve some of your guests have arrived"

"Ok I'm coming...Allie who is it anyway?"

"Well they all have blonde hair and they're a bit pale"

"Its ok I know who it is now"

I walked around the corner and down the stairs to the awaiting Malfoy family. Draco seemed a bit shocked to see me in a dress and high heels.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy Welcome"

"Thank you Genevieve" said Lucius

"Come let us go and sit down"

"I am afraid we cannot stay for long as we have lots of places to go" Narcissa said

"That's alright"

"Can I get you guys anything a drink perhaps?"

"Were quiet fine thank you Genevieve," said Lucius

They had a good conversation going when Allie reluctantly interrupted. "Sorry Miss, but you have left the wedding dress out and I'm not quiet sure if you want me to put it away or leave it be"

"That's ok Allie I'll put it away later"

"Of course Miss." and with that Allie walked away back to do some more cleaning.

I turned back to the Malfoys. "Genevieve you design clothes?" Narcissa asked

"Only sometimes when I'm bored but that wedding dress I have been working on for years"

"May I have a look?" asked Narcissa

"Why yes of course you can, come follow me"

I showed them up the staircase and around the corners. "My you have a big house here Genevieve" Lucius stated, gazing around the corridors.

I sighed. "Yes I get lost sometimes"

I led them around another corner and then into the large area that was my wardrobe and just up ahead was the wedding dress on a mannequin.

"My gosh Genevieve it's beautiful"

"Why thank you Narcissa, although it isn't finished yet"

"Why isn't it, I think it is beautiful just the way it is"

"Well thank you"

Draco interrupted us. "Eve, exactly how big is your wardrobe?"

"Hmm.." I said thinking about it, "all the way down there (I pointed down the very long room) and then it goes around into two more rooms"

"Wow, now I see why you get lost in here"

"Yeah"

I noticed Narcissa looking at some dresses.

"You can take some things if you want, I have a bit too much" I said to her.

"Really anything?"

"Yep anything"

"Well thank you Genevieve"

I walked back over to Lucius who was now looking at the wedding dress.

"This dress is beautiful, how long have you been working on it?"

"Thank you Lucius, and about four or five years now."

After half an hour of Narcissa trying on outfits Lucius looked at his pocket watch.

"Narcissa it seems we have to go now"

"Of course Lucius, thank you for the clothes Genevieve"

"You're welcome Narcissa"

I walked the Malfoys' out to the front door and they said their goodbyes. After I shut the front door I turned around to Draco sitting on the stairs.

"Im shocked" he said.

"Why?"

"Well first off you're wearing a dress and secondly I never knew you were such a girly girl"

"I am not a girly girl… I just do things that entertain me for a while, and the dress... I don't know"

"So which room is mine?"

"Go and pick one, but just to let ya know there all the same size except mine" I smiled

Draco got up and ran up the stairs in search of a room. While he was searching for a room another car pulled into the driveway. I opened the door to greet the Granger's. An hour or so after Hermione came, Luna and her father apparated to the gate and she walked in, her father leaving a few moments later. Not even ten minutes later the Weasley family came with only Ron staying and then just after the Weasley's left Harry's cab came into the driveway and just like Draco they were all shocked that I was wearing a dress but they all got over that as soon as I said to go exploring.

I sat down on one of the chairs by the pool while my guests explored the house. I was staring at the calmness of the water when Hermione interrupted me.

"Uhm Eve"

I looked up to Hermione staring at the pool as well.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"May I go for a swim in your pool?, just like you said it is a bit hot here"

"Mione you don't have to ask permission, while you are here it is your house, you may do as you please"

"Why thank you Eve"

"and you're right it is a bit hot here, I think I might go for a swim as well"

I casually walked up the grand staircase and into my wardrobe where I went to the section of the room that contained all my swimwear.

I quickly picked the most suitable one to my liking. Only to find out it was a little revealing. But it was too late I couldn't be bothered to change. I quickly slipped on a see-through dress over my swimsuit and exited the wardrobe and headed toward the pool.

When I arrived at the pool Harry and Hermione had already entered. I slipped off the see through dress. Harry was shocked at how revealing it was. I sat on the edge of the pool and Harry and Hermione greeted me.

"Hey Eve" Hermione said from the inflatable bed.

"Hey mione, what are you guys up too?"

"Just waiting for Ron, Luna and Draco to arrive" replied Hermione

"Ok then" I said with my feet dangling in the water

A couple of minutes later Draco and Ron arrive, with Luna not long after, muttering something about wrackspurts in a few rooms of the house.

I realised that Draco was looking at my left shoulder intensely, I then realised that he was looking at my oddly shaped scar. I quickly slip into the pool, avoiding his gaze. Soon after, Draco slips into the pool (Luna had dived in at the deepest end when I slipped in) and then Ron did a bomb dive into the pool knocking Hermione off of the inflatable bed. Draco, Harry, Luna and I laugh at Hermione who started screaming at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screams, "I didn't want to get my hair wet"

"Sorry Hermione." Ron mumbles

After a couple of hours of being in the pool relaxing Draco gets the idea to play Truth or Dare.

"Who's up for a little game of truth or dare?"

"No way, not me" says Harry

"Not up for a little competition Potter?"

"Fine, bring it Malfoy"

"Your on potter" "Anyone else in?"

"Im up for it" I say eagerly

"Me too" says Hermione

"Me three" says Luna grinning

"Me four!" Ron yells from the other side of the pool.

The six agree that it would be easier to play it in the spa. They all take a seat in the spa. Draco sits next Hermione and I sit next to Harry, opposite Draco and Hermione, while Ron and Luna sit to the left. I then ask Hermione truth or dare.

"I think…. I'll go with dare" replies Hermione.

I ponder in my thoughts for a second or two then I get an idea, smirking at my own brilliance.

"I dare you to kiss Harry on the mouth" I smirk

"Ohh nice one" says Luna giggling.

Hermione and I exchange places so now Hermione is next to Harry and I'm next to Draco. Hermione slowly leant towards Harry and kissed him. Afterward they both blush a deep Scarlett red.

"There I did it," says Mione "Ok Eve truth or Dare?"

Straight away I say truth knowing that if I chose dare Mione would make me kiss Draco.

"Ok then….um are you keeping any massive secrets from us?" asks Mione

Then I knew. I knew, that I could not keep the secret from them any longer

"Yes…" I say, hanging my head in Disgust and disappointment.

"Eve when you say it like that… it sounds like a bad one" says Mione

"I wouldn't say bad… but it is pretty big"

"Well will you tell us what it is then?" asks Ron

"I guess I might as well because you're going to find out eventually" I replied

"As you guys know my parents are dead… well I am the reason for that" I started off.

"Eve you cant possibly believe that it was your fault," Hermione says

"But you see Mione it was… although I am a witch I also contain... other powers"

All of them look at me in confusion. "You see I can control the element fire and possibly more… throughout my family this is rare but it does happen, and after I have controlled it I am able to gain a new ability"

"I don't believe it!" Ron says with disbelief clearly in his voice.

I sigh and call out to Allie to bring me a box of matches.

"Thank you Allie" I say, when she hands me them

"Ok then Ron light this match for me" I say, handing the box to Ron. He takes the matchbox and lights a match. I take a deep breath and then click my finger. The fire is now off the match and I'm controlling it in my palm. They all look at me in amazement. I am watching the fire on my finger and continued to talk, "I can't make it, only control it and stop it,"

Hermione who is looking at the fire in my palm asks

"But how does that have to do with your parent's death?"

"Well…one night I must have been having a bad dream or something… and the fireplace downstairs was on…" I say, avoiding their gaze. Hermione gasps as she realised how it was my fault my parent's were dead. But I continued,

"The dream must of made me angry or something and I made the fire rage out of control while my parents were sleeping… and well they died" I felt the tears staring to stream down my face and closed my fist, making the fire disappear, not wanting to remember the bad memory. I look up at my five friends that are still trying to take in what I had just told them. Allie then called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Not wanting to endure the silence I get out of the spa, put on my see through dress and go to the dining room where dinner was being served.

I took a seat and not long after, my five friends that are still shocked, join me. The whole time we all ate in silence unless someone needed something handed to them. One by one we excused ourselves from the table until I was the only one left. I had expected this behavior. I thought I might just go and lie on the inflatable bed and look up at the stars, which you can see through the glass roof. So I slowly made my way to the pool wondering if it was a good idea to tell them. I took off the see-through dress and slid into the pool and hopped up on the inflatable bed, gazing up at the night sky. I was not aware that someone was watching me so I jumped when I heard a voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

I sighed and replied with

"I was afraid"

"Afraid of what" Draco said, coming out from behind a pillar.

"Afraid that you guys would hate me. Which it seem like you do… and that you guys would call me a freak or something" I replied

"Eve we don't hate you it just came to us as a bit of a suprise" he said, with a shocked expression "You have to give us time to take it all in"

I sighed and thought that Draco was right.

"Your right Draco, and thanks"

"Your welcome" he replied

I got off the inflatable bed and got out of the pool. It looked like Draco was a bit shocked at my appearance (still in the bathing suit). He had to clear his throat.

"Well I think im going to go take a shower and go to bed… night," I said and then I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Eve" said Draco, looking shocked that I had kissed him. I then went up the stairs, had a shower, put on my deep indigo silk nightdress, jumped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Just as usual I woke up and could not get back to sleep. So I decided that I might go and get a little midnight snack.

I got up and put on my fluffy grey bathrobe and then stepped outside my room. I began to head for the staircase when I heard someone saying;

"What am I gonna do, I can't find my room and I don't want to wake up Hermione"

I then turned the opposite corner of the way I was headed, to find Ron sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Uhm Ron are you ok?" I asked, stepping towards him.

Ron looked up, saw me standing there and then got quickly to his feet.

"Oh hi Eve, where did you come from?" he asked, looking around for a moment.

"Uhm my room Ronald, why were you on the floor?"

"Well I went to get a drink and well I got lost on my way back," he said hopelessly.

I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" he whined.

"Sorry" I giggled trying to control my laughter. "Well Ron what exactly does your room look like?"

"Well it has a sort of cream and golden pattern on the walls" he said, looking like he was trying to picture it in his mind

"Ahh I know where that room is" I said "Come on Ron" I grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him along. I lead him around a couple of corners then I came to a stop.

"Is this your room?" I ask while opening the door

"Yes it is… thank you Eve"

"Well goodnight then Ron" I said turning around and starting to walk off.

"Eve! Wait" he yelled

I turned around to Ron who was now right in front of me.

"What Ron you've fou-" I start to say but then Ron slowly kissed me.

I pulled away and then turned and ran off leaving Ron sadly behind. I ran down the staircase and then stopped at the edge of the pool. I then heard someone coming so I slipped off my bathrobe and then jumped into the pool. Where the handle to a secret room was hidden. I lifted the latch covering the handle and grabbed the handle and slid the door open. I had to give it a bit more force because it hadn't been open in years.

I swam through and came up to the opening, breaching the surface I took in a deep breath and went back under to close the door. I then got out of the water and went and sat down on one of the chairs that had been there before. I had always known of this room. When I was younger it was the room where I tried to control my fire. I sat in this room for a couple of hours pondering through my thoughts. I then decided that some of my guests would be awake soon so I got up and decided that I should go and join them.

I also decided that I would take the dry way out.

After walking along a narrow walkway for about two minutes until I came to the door that lead into my wardrobe. I pushed the door open and then I exited the wardrobe, went down the staircase and into the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I found Draco sitting down at the bench eating breakfast in his boxer shorts. I got my breakfast and then sat down opposite him. We both ate in silence for a minute or two.

"Good morning" Genevieve" said Draco

"Morning, and since when do you call me Genevieve?"

"Am I not allowed to call you that?"

"Well yeah but I prefer Eve" I muttered

"Well ok then, umm Eve may I ask you something?"

"Well of course you may "

"You see last night I saw you jump into the pool and well... you didn't come back up," he said, giving me a questioning look. "So where did you disappear to?"

"A secret room that only I know of" I blurted out, without thinking

"Oh well ok then"

Suddenly Harry, Luna and Hermione entered the room followed by Ron. But as soon as Ron entered the room I picked up her bowl of fruit and left the room to sit by the pool immediately. Draco, Harry, Luna and Hermione wonder what all it was about.

Hermione and Luna get up and come sit with me.

"Hey Eve, what's up? Asks Hermione

"Hi Mione, nothing much"

"So then why are you avoiding Ron?" Luna interjects

"I am not!" I say

"Yes you are, gosh what did he do this time?" Mione asks

"Well last night he got lost so I showed him where his room was, then I started to walk off the he said wait and then he kissed me" while I was saying this I was staring at a piece of apple in my breakfast.

"Oh my god!" Luna and Hermione say in unison.

Hermione then finished her breakfast quickly and went into the kitchen to tell Draco and Harry, while Luna stayed with me.

"Mione do you know what's up with them two?" asks Harry

"As a matter of fact I do"

"Well spill then Hermione" says Draco

"Ok but its going to be a bit of a shock" she says in warning

"Just tell us already" says Harry

"Well… Ron kissed Eve last night" Hermione says it quickly then looks up to see their reactions. Draco drops his spoon into his cereal and the milk splashes onto Harry's face.

Harry slowly wiped away the milk from his face.

"What?" says Harry and Draco at the same time

"I told you it was going to come as a shock," says Mione

"Well, I thought it was only something little, not Weasley kissing Eve" says Draco

"Well where is Eve at the moment?" asks Harry

"Last time I saw her I was talking to her by the pool" says Mione

Just as Hermione says this, Luna and I walked into the kitchen. They all turn their heads and look at me.

"What?" I ask nastily

I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and walk off angrily, still able to hear their conversation.

"I never new Eve had such nastiness…I like it" says Draco

Harry and Hermione scowled at Draco, while Luna just smiled a knowing smile.

"What?" he said

"Do you think we should go and talk to her or leave her be?" asks Hermione

"Uhm I don't know, follow your woman instincts." says Harry

"Hmm you're right, we'll go and talk to her," says Hermione, "Come on Luna, let's go"

Hermione then puts her bowl and spoon in the sink, Luna doing the same and then they go off to follow me. Hermione and Luna then began searching in rooms looking for me. They finally found me in my wardrobe working on the wedding dress once again. I had already changed out of pajamas and had changed into white shorts and a smokey grey singlet that was open at the sides while wearing some ballet flats.

"Uhm Eve?" Luna asks me

I was just putting a green and silver ribbon around the waist of the dress. I then turned around to face Hermione and Luna.

"Yes Lun" says Eve

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine, why do you ask?" I reply, feigning ignorance.

"Oh we're just curious, because well you seemed angry just before"

"Did I?, well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"That's ok Eve come on we need your help, with picking our outfits" Hermione says

"Oh ok, well you can have some of my clothes if you want, Oh my god I have the perfect outfits for you two!"

"Fine if it makes you happy Eve" they reply

"Yay…Now im thinking white singlet with a short leather jacket… hmm maybe some blue skinny jeans and some flip flops"

"Eve there's no way your getting me into that" Luna says

"Or me" Hermione agrees

"But you two just said"

"Aww fine"

"Ok let's go"

I then wonder about the room looking for the clothes. I quickly found what I was looking for and gave them to Hermione.

"Put these on then I will do your hair and makeup"

"Eve makeup seriously?"

"Yes now hurry up" I say, finding the outfit for Luna and handing hers to her.

They then change into the outfits I gave them. Hermione wants to look in the mirror but I cover it up.

"Nuh-uh you're not looking until I am done"

Hermione and Luna sighed and closed their eyes while I did their hair and make up. After about ten minutes I was done.

"There I am done" "Aww girls, you both look so pretty"

Hermione sighs, "I probably don't"

Luna stayed quiet, looking quite self-conscious.

I then lead them both to a huge mirror. "See for yourself then"


	4. mind reading & Blood

**A.N/ okay guys this is the new re-vamped version of this chapter!**

* * *

I had put Hermione's hair up and had only applied a little bit of makeup that made a big difference.

Luna's long blonde hair had been curled and I had only put minimal makeup on her.

"Come on then let's go ask the boys what they think," I squeal (unattractively, I might add) pulling Hermione and Luna out of the wardrobe

"What no! No one but you two is going to see me in this" Hermione resisted.

"Oh yes they are"

I led the two down the staircase to the kitchen where the three boys were but left them just outside "Now you two stay here and I will then come and get you"

"Ok" Luna said, obviously still self-conscious. (Which was strange because Luna usually didn't care what other people thought)

As I entered the kitchen I heard Luna say something about wrackspurts making them nervous.

All three boys looked up at me.

"Ok guys, I kind of gave Hermione and Luna a make over, and well personally I think they look hot, but if you don't like it I'll kill ya…. Got it?"

"How the bloody hell did you convince Hermione to let you give her a make over? I mean Luna, yeah, but Hermione?" asks Ron, obviously bewildered.

"It's a girl thing Ronald. Now, you will be nice" I glared.

"Alright, she is one of our best friends of course we will be nice. Even to Luna." says Harry

"I promise," says Ron

"It probably made no difference, but I'll be nice" says Draco

I slapped Draco across the face.

"Be nice!" I growled

"Ouch woman that hurt"

"You'll be in more pain if you say anything mean. Got it?"

Draco nodded

"Good I'll go get them!"

I walked out of the room and grabbed their hands, pulling them up from the chairs.

"Eve did you hurt someone?"

"What? no!" I smirked.

"Yeah well... Ok" Hermione takes a deep breath

"You ready?" I asked them both, knowing full well that Luna didn't really care.

"Yep" Luna smiled.

"Yeah, I guess" Hermione sighed.

"Good"

I led the two girls into the kitchen where all three boys stopped and stared.

**Hermione** was wearing a white button up (sleeveless) top with a cropped denim jacket (unbuttoned). She also had on a black leather skirt and some black ankle boots.

"Well what do you guys think? I think they look great" I then looked at the boys.

"Hermione is that really you?" asks Ron

Hermione nodded slowly hating to be the center of attention.

"Hermione you look beautiful," says Harry.

"Really, I mean it's not over done or anything" asks Hermione

"It's fine Mione!"

Harry then looked over to Luna and tried to hide a small gasp that escaped his lips.

**Luna** was wearing black ripped skinny jeans which were quite dark on her pale skin. A pale blue peplum top with a bow and some beige lace-up platform ankle boots.

"You look great Luna!" Draco smiled to one of his only friends.

"You look really... erm... pretty Luna" Harry stuttered.

I sat on one of the couches feeling extremely pleased with myself. Luna then sits next to me.

"Eve you are a miracle worker" Hermione says from the couch in front of us.

I laughed "Not really, believe it or not I used to be one of those girly girls so I know a few tricks or two"

"Eve by the way where is your room, I mean I look in every room and I can't find it"

"Oh the door kind of blends into the wall so no one can find it. But I can show you later if you like"

"Oh that would be nice"

We sit on the couches for a while talking. I then remembered something.

"Harry" I say.

"Yes Eve?"

"There are about 14 laptops in the small lounge room, you may go and pick one out," I smirked.

"Eve I can't take-"

"You promised" I pouted.

Harry sighed and then got up and went to the lounge room. Harry then returned a few minutes later with a box that contained a laptop.

"Eve have any of these ever been open?" he asked, examining the box.

"Well no I have kind of had no use of them"

"Ok then"

I went over to Harry who was now at the table. I then started to explain things and how they all work. After a while Harry finally got how to work it.

"Thanks Eve" Harry smiled

"No Problem"

"Eve, can you show us where your room is now?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"Sure" I said, getting up from my chair.

"Oh! " I turned to the three guys."you will need to use one of the computers if you want to talk to us! Ok bye"

I went up the staircase, Hermione and Luna trailing behind me. Where we finally came to a stop in my wardrobe.

"Eve this is the wardrobe" Hermione said, confused.

"Not if you turn around to this wall."

I then turned Luna and Hermione around so that they were facing the doors. I then waved my wand, getting rid of the glamour charm, and a door appeared before our eyes.

"Very sneaky Eve," Luna said laughing "No wonder Ron couldn't find the place!"

I laughed with them and opened the door, entered behind them, closed the door again and put up the glamour.

The room is about the size of the pool kitchen and the two big lounge rooms combined. On one whole side of the room is completely a glass window that overlooks the pool. Hermione is speechless and walks over to look out the window, while I go and sit on the lounge with Luna.

"Eve this room is beautiful"

"Why thank you"

Hermione then went on the computer, that was on the desk opposite the lounge we were on.

"Eve is it ok if I sign on?"

"Sure thing go for it"

I lie on my bed while Hermione signed onto the computer, then all of a sudden. _Beep Beep. _

Both me and Luna looked toward Hermione._  
_

"Oh shit" says Hermione "Its Draco, I-I-I can't talk to him, Eve you talk to him"

Hermione got up and lie on my bed while I sat at the computer.

Draco: Hey Hermione

Mione (**A.N. really Eve**): Hi Draco

Draco: Hermione can I... ask you something?

Mione: Sure thing, what do you kneed to know?

Draco: Well you see….

Mione: What is it?

Draco: I really like Eve but don't know how to ask her out.

I was silent, staring at the screen. I didn't know what to do. I turned around and looked at Hermione.

"I don't think I can help you here" I said slowly, still shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I didn't say anything. I just got up and sat next to Luna, who was reading the latest _Quibbler._

Hermione got up off of the bed and looked at conversation that had been going on. She then squealed in excitement and dragged Luna over to the computer, showing her the conversation.

"I knew he liked you and not me, it was way to obvious" Hermione said happily.

"What do I do?" I asked nervously.

"Just pretend that you don't know and act like your normal self, he will say something eventually." Luna said, causing us to look at her strangely. That was the most normal sentence that had come out of her mouth that day.

We all agreed that that was the most logical way to go.

Hermione then replied to Draco but I didn't bother to see what she wrote.

"But what if I don't want to date him?" I asked, interrupting Hermione and Luna's conversation about wether or not wrackspurts were real.

"Aww come on Eve give him a chance! It won't be the end of the world, well except for Harry and Ron keeping their distance if you did date him, but that's their problem"

I sighed as I knew they were right.

"Your right! Hey Mione?' I asked.

"Yes?"

"Say would you be able to put a charm on some of these laptops so we can still talk to each other while I'm in Slytherin?"

"Uhm possibly, yeah"

"Can you pretty, pretty please" I begged, pouting.

Mione laughed "Sure"

"Yay"

"Come on let's go downstairs, and act normal around Draco ok Eve?" Luna interrupted.

"Ha-Ha sure thing" I replied

We all walked out the door, around the corner and then down the staircase. I went to sit in the lounge room while Hermione went to get something to drink and Luna sat next to her and started to write in a notepad. I sat in my thoughts for a while until:

"Eve?"

I turned around to see Ron looking at me.

"Hello Ron, what can I do for you?"

Ron took a seat on one of the lounges placed in the room.

"Well I was wondering if you could forgive me" he said, looking down at his hands.

"Of course, you are already forgiven" I smiled

"Thanks Eve"

"No problem"

Just then Hermione entered the room with a bottle of water.

"Hey Ron, what are you up to?" she asked.

"Oh nothing much really"

After a couple of minutes of talking amongst ourselves Draco then entered the room. Hermione and Luna then gave me a look telling me not to freak out. I gave them one back, showing that I was okay. I got up, went to a nearby computer and signed on. While Draco went over and sat on the couch next to Luna where I had just been sitting. I then went onto a sight where you could create your own chatrooms. While waiting for the page to load I went on MSN. Hermione then noticed what I was doing came and sat on the chair next to me. Hermione and I fiddled around with the chat room we were designing, changing the colour scheme and the text fonts you could choose from. Hermione then added her address into my MSN contact list. Draco noticed that we were on MSN as well. He got up and then sat on the other side of me. I could feel the electricity between us.

"Eve I noticed you have MSN and I was wondering if I could add you?" Draco asked

"Yeah sure Draco" I replied smiling, telling myself not to freak out.

Draco then quickly typed in his MSN address then hopped up and went and sat back on the couch. After finishing up the chat room and saving it we were then going on sites and watching video's that made us laugh. I could feel Draco's stare at me whenever Hermione and I laughed. Fifteen minutes later we hopped off the computer and then sat on the couch talking. We then stopped talking for a couple of minutes pondering in our thoughts. I was thinking about what to do about Draco, and how come I felt that spark of electricity between us before. Hermione and Luna then answered my questions without saying a word out loud.

"_Eve you will do nothing about Draco, and you felt electricity between you two… oh my god it's a sign you two are meant for each other" _(A.N. in unison BTW)

I then laughed out loud then I realised what just happened. It seemed like they did at the same time. Hermione did a squeal of happiness that startled Draco, while Luna just smiled.

"Eve do you know what this means"

I nodded my head. Draco and Ron looked at us three like complete idiots thinking what's going on.

"What's the squeal for?" asked Harry who had just entered the room

"Eve just discovered a new power," says Luna with excitement

"Well what is it then?" asks Ron

"Eve can sort of read minds and connect to people through their mind…."

All three boys look at her confused, thinking it was another one of her strange ramblings.

"Ok for example we were just thinking in our heads and well I guess we heard Eve thoughts and she heard ours and well yeah we were kind of talking through our thoughts" Hermione explained

"Well that might come in handy Eve cause then you can give me the answers in tests" Ron grinned.

"Hahaha-no" I said smiling

"Damn" Ron said, while Harry just laughed.

For the next twenty minutes I was using my new power to talk to Hermione and Luna about the Draco thing and about our secrets never to be heard by the three boys that were in the room.

"I'm just going to get something to eat" I said.

I got up off of the couch but fell back down, feeling tired and exhausted. The other five looked at me in concern.

"Uhm actually I'm not feeling to well I think I might go and lay down," I said weakly

"Do you want someone to help you Eve because I mean you look a bit pale and weak?" asks Hermione

"No, No im good" I said getting back to my feet shakily

I then proceeded to exit the room blocking out my friends thoughts of concern. I slowly made my way to the staircase climbing them very slowly. When I finally reached the top I began to use the wall to help support myself. I eventually made it to my room and opened the door. I began to feel the room spinning and grabbed the nearest table for support. But it was no use; I collapsed and hit the back of my head on the table I was using. The last thing I felt was the warmth of the blood spreading rapidly through my hair and onto the floor. Then it was darkness.

* * *

**~No-one's POV~**

Downstairs the hours passed and no one had heard from Eve. Everyone was starting to get anxious.

"It's been hour's someone should at least check on her" Hermione said, pacing

"Hermione calm down, she's probably sleeping" says Ron

"I agree with Hermione at least check on her, make sure she's not running a temperature or anything" Luna said worriedly, a frown on her face.

"Hmm maybe you should then" Ron said

"Ok I'm going to check on her" Mione said

"I'll come" says Draco

Hermione then nods and begins to walk off with Draco following.

"I'm not sure if Eve wants you to know where her room is Draco" says Hermione

"I can keep a secret" says Draco

"Well what if she's awake?" asks Hermione

"Erm... good point I'll stay outside until you see if she's sleeping or not" says Draco

Hermione then rolls her eyes and then they round the corner and then Hermione then stops.

"Hermione this is the wardrobe" says Draco

Hermione laughs as she remembers that she said the exact same thing. Hermione then lifts up her wand, getting rid of the glamour and then smirks at Draco.

"Sneaky' says Draco "Very Slytherin"

"Ok, you stay here and I'll see. I'll call you in if she's not awake" says Hermione

Hermione then turns the door handle and opens the door.

"Eve?" Hermione asks

Hermione then enters the room and sees Eve on the floor with the pool of blood around her.

* * *

**A.N.** Dun Dun Dun!

Links to the outfits:

Hermione: www . polyvore emphanity _chapter _hermione_granger / set?id = 66157894 (just get rid of the spaces)

Luna: www . polyvore emphanity _chapter _luna_lovegood / set?id = 66157142


	5. Apples

A.N/ well i did say i might put up another chapter tonight so i did hope u like it!

~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~

Previously on: the new girl

"Eve?" Hermione asks

Hermione then enters the room and sees Eve on the floor with the pool of blood around her.

"OH MY GOD" Hermione screams and runs over to Eve who is on the floor.

"DRACO! DRACO HELP!" Hermione screams at the top of her lungs

Draco then enters the room and his face goes as white as paper as he see's Eve on the floor and the pool of blood around her. Hermione who is now crying looks at Draco.

Draco races over and picks up Eve and puts her on the bed. Harry and Ron who had heard Hermione's screams had just entered the room and saw the pool of blood.

"Ron get my wand" Hermione screams at Ron

Ron races off to get Hermione's wand. He comes back a few minutes later and give's Hermione her wand. Harry who had now cleaned up the blood was sitting on a chair looking as sick as ever. Draco and Hermione were towering over Eve trying to figure out what to do.

"Hermione do you know how to heal?" asks Draco

"Ive done it a couple of times but they were only cuts and bruises, but I'll do my best" replies Hermione as she begins to heal the cut on the back of her head.

"Harry can you get me some water" asks Hermione

"Yeah sure" says harry and walks off

By the time harry gets back with the water Hermione has finished healing as much as possible.

"Did it work?" asks Draco

"Im not sure, I guess we will have to wait and see" says Mione

The hours ticked by and yet Eve had still not woken up, Mione and Draco did not leave Eve's side. Eventually Draco and Hermione fell asleep while watching over Eve.

* * *

The darkness only lasted seconds then there was a bright light and as the seconds ticked by the light grew brighter and brighter. Then it came to a stop there was a loud ear piercing scream and then the light became dimmer and dimmer until it was black again. Eve opened her eyes with a jolt. Eve looked at Hermione and Draco in curiosity. Why were they asleep next to her? What happened? As Eve was asking all these questions to herself the door opened and Harry was there.

"GENEVIEVE!" Harry yelled "You're awake"

Draco and Hermione wake to a jolt and look to see that Eve is now awake. Draco then hugs Eve to and to everyone's astonishment Eve hugged him back.

"Eve we thought you were dead" says Harry

"What happened? Asked Draco

"All I remember is I came in here, then the room started to spin so I grabbed onto the table for support then I collapsed and hit my head on the table on the way down" says Eve

Eve then frowned at what happened while she was passed out.

"What's the matter?" asks Ron

"Nothing, just the weird dream thing I had while I was out" says Eve

"What happened in it?" asks Hermione

"Well it was dark and then there was a light then it grew brighter and brighter then it stopped…."

"And then?" asked Harry

"And then there was a ear piercing scream and then the light dimmed and dimmed and then it was all dark again" says Eve

Hermione who was crying hugged Eve

"I am so glad you're alright," says Hermione

"No thanks to you I am guessing" Eve says

Hermione nods her head while wiping the tears away from her face. Draco looked please that Eve was now all right.

"Hermione you are a miracle worker" says Draco

Hermione laughs "Thanks Draco" replies Hermione

The hours then pass with neither Hermione nor Draco leaving Eve's side while she is awake. Eve wants to get up and have a shower and get changed but Harry says it's probably best to rest. Eve finally gives in and stays in bed. More hours' pass and it is now nighttime Hermione has agreed to stay with Eve for the night.

"Come on Eve, and then we can talk all about girls stuff and secrets and crushes and stuff," says Hermione

"Fine" says Eve

Hermione and Eve don't stay up late, as Hermione wanted Eve to rest. Eve pretended to be asleep and then soon Hermione fell asleep. Eve then got up out of the bed and went down the staircase and sat on the edge of the pool. Eve found the coolness of the water relaxing.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" a voice asks

Eve turns to see Draco coming out of the kitchen.

"Well… yes" Eve says and turns her head back to stare at the water.

"Well why aren't you then?" He asks

"To be honest I really don't feel like going back to sleep" says Eve

'Why not?" asks Draco who has now come and sat on the edge of the pool next to Eve.

Eve sighs "Im also scared that if I go back to sleep…. I won't wake back up again" Eve says with a tear streaming down her face.

Draco grabs Eve's chin so she has to look at her. He wipes away the tear from her face.

"That wont happen Eve, I wont let it" says Draco

Draco then slowly lowered his head down to Eve's until their lips met. Once they met there was like a jolt of lightning went through them both. At first it was just a peck on the lips, but when the electricity went through them, the kiss went deeper and more passionate. After a few minutes of kissing they finally stopped. Eve and Draco smiled at each other. Eve then turned her head and looked back at the water and Draco put his arm around her. Eve then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I think you should go to bed." says Draco looking at Eve

"Yeah that would be best" said Eve looking up at Draco

Draco then got up and then helped Eve up like a gentleman. Eve then continued to hold his hand as they walked up the stairs and to the door of Eve's room.

"Goodnight Eve" says Draco

"Goodnight" said Eve

Eve then gave him a kiss, then opened the door and went into the room. Eve then went and lied on her bed and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Eve and Hermione woke to an early start, with Eve awake first. Eve was smiling widely.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Hermione

"No reason" said Eve. But then her smile grew wider

"There has to be a reason you're never this happy" said Mione

"Well ok I'll tell you" says Eve

Hermione then sits on the lounge and Eve sits next to her.

"Well you see last night I got up out of bed and went and sat by the pool…" says Eve

"Eve you're supposed to be resting!" shouts Hermione

"I know, but I wasn't alone," says Eve

"Well who was with you" Hermione asks

Eve is silent for a minute then she says "Draco"

"Draco?"

"Well he sat with me and well we talked and then…"

"And then what" asks Hermione eagerly awaiting an answer

"Well we sort of kissed" sys Eve smiling

"AHH!" Hermione screams with delight "Wait so are you two a thing now?" Hermione asks

"Im not sure" Eve says with a frown

"Well let's go and see," says Hermione getting up and dragging Eve out the door

"But im not dressed yet" says Eve

"Hmm I suppose we should get dressed first"

Eve and Hermione quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Eve was wearing a dress again and Hermione shorts and a singlet. Eve and Hermione then went and sat in the lounge room waiting for the boys to get up, as Eve and Hermione had gotten up a bit earlier than usual. About half an hour later all the boys woke up. While Eve and Hermione were talking Eve got a text message. It was about a new club that had opened and all was allowed entry.

_"__Hermione?"_Eve thought _"Yeah Eve what, why are we talking through this?" _Hermione replies

_"Want to go to a club tonight, like sneak out without the boys_

_?"_ Eve asks

_"__Ohh hmm ok sure, but I will have to stay in your room cause for me to sneak out I have to go past Harry's and Draco's room__" _Hermione responds

_"Yep ok sure__" _says Eve

_"Now we will talk normally, because last time you used this for to long you were sick so"_

Hermione and Eve start to talk normally about what spells they would have to put on the laptops to work in Hogwarts and how to disguise them so no one can find them. Harry, Ron and Draco were in the kitchen getting breakfast at the time. Eve was getting a bit nervous about what would happen when Draco entered the room. Eve really wanted to go for a swim.

"Hey Hermione im going to go for a swim" says Eve

"Ok I'll join you" says Hermione

"Ok see you soon"

Eve then goes up stairs puts on a swimsuit and goes down to the pool. Eve doesn't even bother and check the temperature of the pool she just dives right in. The water was freezing but eve didn't care she just wanted to relax and swim. A few minutes later the boys come out of the kitchen with their breakfast and sit at the table near the pool. Hermione then comes around the corner.

"Morning Guys" says Hermione

"Morning" says Harry

"Good morning" says Ron

"Morning" says Draco "A little bit early to be going for a swim isn't it?" asks Draco

"Probably but I don't care" Hermione the throws her towel onto the chair then walks over to the pool and dips her foot in. Hermione then flinches away and yells.

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S FREEZING! EVE HOW ARE YOU STANDING IT?"

Eve just shrugs "I don't know" "I just dived in, yeah it was cold but I got used to it"

"You're weird" Hermione says

Eve looks at her

"But in a good way" Hermione smiles

Eve then nods and then goes under the water and opens the door to the secret room. Eve doesn't enter but comes back up.

"Hermione I have something to show you!" says Eve "But I am afraid you will have to get in the water"

"I am not getting in the water when it's that cold" says Hermione politely

"Ok then, your loss" Eve says

Eve then goes back under the water and through the door. Eve doesn't bother to shut the door because in the next three minutes one of them is bound to come through. As Eve was right Hermione then comes through the door.

"Ahh welcome" says Eve who is just floating in the water

"Eve what the hell is this place" Hermione asks out of breath

"This is where I come to escape things, ponder in my thoughts and where I try to control the extra abilities"

"Hmm can we go back now?" asks Hermione

"Sure you go first because I have to shut the door"

"Ok" Hermione then takes a deep breath and goes under and out through the door. Eve follows. Eve then shuts the door and goes to the surface.

"You know the water was warmer in there" says Hermione

"Yeah, I know," says Eve

The three boys look at them in astonishment wondering where they went.

"Where the bloody hell did you two disappear too?" asks Ron

"Well if you were in the pool then you would have found out, but you weren't so…" Eve says

"Damn, will you show us later?" asks Ron

"Maybe" says Eve

Eve was still nervous about what Draco will say or do. Hermione noticed that Eve was getting nervous by the second and tried to give her a reassuring look. Eve did a little weak smile. Eve just sat in the pool on one of the steps. Draco then got up and went into the kitchen. Eve sighed and got out of the pool and began to walk to the chair that she placed her towel on. Draco then came up behind her and put his hands around her waist. He then dragged her over to the pool edge and they both fell in.

"Draco, why the hel-" Eve was staring to say but was cut off by Draco's lips and just like before the electricity went through them and the kiss went deeper and passionate. Eve and Draco must have forgotten about Hermione, Ron and Harry because Hermione had to cough to alert them that they were there. Eve and Draco stopped kissing, but Draco still held her around her waist.

_"Well I think you got your answer Eve I think you two are a couple and so adorable__" _Hermione thinks

_"__Thanks Hermione"_

"That was smart Draco, now your pajamas are all wet" says Hermione

"Well I didn't mean for us to fall into the pool," says Draco

Draco, Hermione and Eve are in the pool for a couple more minutes then Draco decides that it is best to get out of his pajamas. Draco then gets out of the pool and leaves the room. Eve was bored so she began to read the thoughts of the other people in the room.

Hermione was thinking about what she should wear to the club.

_"Don't worry I'll help you choose an outfit"_Thinks Eve in response to Hermione's thoughts

_"Damn it Eve I wish you would stop doing that it scares me"_Hermione replies

_"Hmm I should scare one of the boys... What do you think Hermione?"_asks Eve

_"Ha-ha you so should"_

Eve then proceeds to Harry's thoughts

_"God only 3 more days left here, I don't want to go back to the Duserly's, I can't handle them any longer"_ Harry thinks

_"Well…_" Thinks Eve

Harry then jumps.

"Eve bloody hell that scared me" says Harry

"Sorry" says Eve smiling "As I was going to say you can stay here longer, well until we go back to Hogwarts that is"

"Really I can?" Harry asks

"Sure you can, I don't really mind," says Eve

Draco then enters the room in his swimsuit. He then proceeds to dive into the pool.

"Hey guys if you want to see that room that me and Hermione went into earlier, well now's your chance, so hurry up and get you're swimsuits on" says Eve.

Harry and Ron then get up and run to their rooms. Eve then just swims to the wall where the door is and leans against it waiting for the boys. Harry was first down the Ron a couple of seconds later. Both of them jumped into the pool.

"Ok then… Note of warning you have to hold your breath for a little while" says Eve

Eve then goes under the water and open's the door and then returns to the surface.

"Ok in you guys go," says Eve

Hermione is the first to go in followed by Draco, then Harry then Ron. Eve takes in a deep breath and goes through the door. Eve doesn't bother to shut the door. Eve then goes up to the surface.

"I am surprised that you can hide a massive room like this, " says Ron

"It's not that big Ron" says Hermione

Eve then swims over to the stairs that lead out of the water and sits on them.

"Eve what is this room exactly for?" asks Harry

"Well I used to come in here and…. Well it was the place where I tried to control my fire ability thing" says Eve "Whenever I got sad or angry I had to come here, because my parent's thought that my emotions controlled it, I guess you can say that they were right" says Eve

"But you didn't have to jump into the pool all the time right, I mean there has to be another way to enter here" says Ron

"Very good Ron, yes there is another way but it's very narrow and it leads up into my wardrobe" says Eve

"Can we go back now because this place kind of gives me the creeps" says Harry

Eve laughs "that's because the lights aren't on, I wont go over because I will probably run into something but maybe tonight after dinner I will show you guys the drier way" says Eve

"So we can go back now" asks Harry

"Yes you can" says Eve

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco then exit. Eve sighs and goes under the water, while exiting through the tunnel something catches Eve's eye. A small little diamond necklace, Eve picked it up and swam out through the door. Eve then went to the surface took in a deep breath then went back under and shut the door. Eve then swam to the small stairs that exited the pool and sat on them examining the curious little necklace. It looked so familiar but where had Eve seen it. Hermione noticed that Eve was holding a necklace and went over to look at it.

"That's a pretty necklace Eve" says Hermione

Eve then looks up at Hermione.

"So it's not yours then?" Eve asks

"No, I would never be able to afford something like that"

"It looks so familiar" says Eve

"Maybe it's yours"

"Maybe but for now im going to go and put it up in my room" says Eve while getting out of the pool. Eve then grabs her towel and dries her body off. Eve then goes up the stairs and into her room. Eve then places the necklace into her drawers to the side of her bed and then enters her bathroom and has a shower. After the shower Eve slips on some dark blue skinny jeans and a white singlet. Eve then heads down to the kitchen to get some food. When Eve arrived in the kitchen the only thing she wanted to eat was an apple.

A.N/ So.. what did you think? please review 3 Rara


	6. PARTY TIME!

A.N soo yea im tryin to update quicker but i just keep getting writers block haha stupid me! on with the story luv rara

Disclaimer: nothing... i own nothing

* * *

Eve quickly grabbed and apple and went to sit on a chair by the pool. When Eve arrived at the pool Hermione had gotten out also and had gotten dressed. Hermione came over with a proud smile on her face.

"Eve, I have figured out how to take a laptop into Hogwarts" says Hermione sitting down opposite Eve

"Are you serious" Eve asks

"Yep" says Mione

"Hermione you are the best witch I have ever met!" says Eve

"Thanks" says Hermione "Do you mind talking private for a minute Eve" asks Hermione

"Sure"

_"Thanks__"_

_"No problem, only why do you want to talk through your mind?"_

_"The boys know were up to something tonight, I heard them while walking past Ron's room" Says Hermione_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yep positive so do you have any ideas?"_

_"I do actually ok so we put the clothes that we are going to wear into the secret room, then we get into our pj's say were going to bed. But we go into the wardrobe where the drier entrance is to the secret room. Get changed in there and then exit without any of the boys knowing" says Eve_

_"Eve that's brilliant let's go choose our clothes now" says 'Mione_

_"Okay" _

"Eve do you mind if we go into your wardrobe, so then you can like tell me which type of clothing suits me best or make up…. Please" Hermione says

Eve laughs at Hermione's idea to get away from the boys "Sure Mione lets go"

Eve gets up and follows Hermione who had already exited the room.

"Nice" says Eve

"I know, I just hope none of them follow" says Hermione

The duo headed up the staircase and along the hallway and into the wardrobe. Eve and Hermione quickly picked out an outfit and Eve went over and opened the door, they walked along the narrow passage way and then came to the door. Hermione opened the door and then noticed how big the room was. Eve then flicked on the lights.

"Wow this place is big" says Hermione

"Its not that big" says Eve "Come on lets hurry incase the boys look for us"

Hermione and Eve placed the clothes that they chose out and put them on a chair. Hermione and Eve began to run up the passageway when a sharp piece of wood dug into Eve's arm. She then stopped and examined her arm. She had a massive cut with blood seeping out fast. Eve clamped her hand over the cut and continued running. Hermione and Eve finally came to the door and exited the passage way and back into the wardrobe. In the light and with the help of a mirror Eve examined her arm more. Hermione just then noticed Eve's arm grabbed her wand and cleaned up the wound and sealed it, although it left a scar. Eve then had to change her shirt due to the drops of blood that fell on it. She quickly slipped on a black singlet and put the bloody one in the nearby bin. Eve and Hermione then went downstairs and into the kitchen where Harry and Draco were getting lunch.

"Hey guys" said Eve

"Hey babe" said Draco

"Hi" said Harry who almost choked on his sandwich when Draco said 'babe'. "Why are you wearing a different shirt?" Harry asks

"I spilt something on my other one" Eve lied

"Oh ok" says Harry

"Where's Ron, I mean because he's always hungry" says Hermione

"I think he said he was going on the computer" says Harry

"Hmm" says Hermione "Oh by the way I'll be staying in Eve's room tonight" says Hermione to the boys

"Why?" asks Draco.

"Just to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't collapse again" says Mione "Although I think she will where, where we going tonight" Hermione whispers under her breath

"What's that?" asks Draco

"Nothing" says Mione

Eve then goes over to the fridge and gets some strawberries out. Eve then sits down next to harry and opposite Draco and Hermione steals one of Eve's strawberries.

"Hey!" Eve exclaims

"What" says Hermione "there Yummy"

"You want some, get your own!" says Eve

"Ok then" says Hermione. Hermione then walks over to the fridge and gets some strawberries out and sits next to Draco and opposite Harry.

Then out of nowhere Harry's thoughts shout into Eve's mind.

_Ok Harry calm down, you can't like Hermione she's one of your best friends. You cant like her, and besides remember Luna's your girlfriend._A few seconds go by and Eve watches Harry look at Hermione. _Damn I like Hermione but i'm going out with luna and love her!, what am I gonna do?_

"Uhm Harry" says Eve. Harry looks at Eve

"Yeah Eve"

"How do I put this?…" says Eve. Draco and Hermione then look at Eve.

"Can you please control you're thoughts, I really don't want to listen to them" says Eve

"You can hear me?" Harry asks Eve nods "How much did you hear" Harry asks

"Pretty much all of it, sorry, but it's kind of hard to block them out when your screaming them in your head" says Eve apologetically

"Oh right well sorry, and if you don't mind can you keep that secret to yourself" Harry asks

"Of course" says Eve

"Thanks"

"Ok will someone please tell me what's going on" Draco asks

"Don't worry about it Draco"

"Ok ill let it drop…. For now" Draco says with a devilish smile

Eve sighs and takes a bite of a strawberry. Then Draco's thoughts entered her mind.

_How do I tell Eve I really like her? Maybe I should take her out to din__- _Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a question asked by Hermione.

"Eve where did you get that ring, its lovely" says Hermione pointing to Eve's right hand

"Oh uhm I found it, apparently its sort of an air loom in my family" says Eve fiddling with the ring

"Does it do anything special?" Hermione asks

"Why yes it does, it's for people like me who are in all houses and then whatever house I am in the ring changes colour corresponding to what house I am in" Eve says

"Ohh that's cool, I read about those rings, there very expensive and they don't make them anymore" says Hermione

"Great now I am going to be afraid to wear it because it's expensive" says Eve

"Sorry" says Hermione

"I think it looks beautiful on you" says Draco

"Thanks" says Eve taking another bite of the strawberry "Uhm Hermione do you mind if I talk to you for a minute" says Eve. _Don't worry Harry I won't tell her_ says Eve in Harry's mind

_Thanks_ Harry responds

"Yeah sure" says Hermione "Let's go into the lounge room"

Eve and Hermione exit the kitchen and then walk past the pool and into the lounge room.

"What's the matter why do we need to talk" Hermione asks while sitting on the lounge. Eve sits on the chair opposite her.

"Well I am having trouble controlling this mind reading thing" says Eve fiddling with the ring again "I am hearing everyone's thoughts and I try to block them out it just isn't working"

"Hmm" says Hermione

"You don't have any ideas do you" asks Eve

"Sorry but no" says Mione

"That's ok, I knew you wouldn't it's just a warning to watch your thoughts around me" says Eve

There are a few minutes of quietness and then Draco Harry and Ron enter the room. Draco sits with Eve and Harry sits next to Hermione while Ron lies on the floor. To pass time Eve asks how Hermione is going with the spell's to put on the laptops. Each Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Eve were getting one.

"I'm almost done just 2 or more spells and then we can test it and see if they will work" says Hermione proudly

"Very Nice" Eve then frowns

"What's the matter?" asks Draco

"You know you guys only have 3 more days left with me" says Eve "Well except for Harry… I think"

"Hell yeah im staying, I am not going back to the Duserly's" says Harry enthusiastically

"Well you have our email addresses, and if you like we will be on there twenty four seven" says Draco

"Really?" asks Eve

"Yes Eve, it's not like your going to be the only one alone" says Hermione

"Yeah, and ill even get Ginny to talk to you as well, she's really upset she couldn't stay" says Ron

"Aww I love you guys" says Eve

They all laugh. A couple of hours pass by and Allie then enters the room saying that dinner is ready. They all get up of the lounges and floor and head for the dining room, while heading for the dining room Draco holds Eve's hand. They all ate dinner happily, talking and laughing the whole time. Even when dinner was finished and the table was cleared they all sat there talking and laughing. Surprisingly Harry and Ron were starting to get along with Draco. Eve was pleased although she knew deep down when they got back to Hogwarts it would all go back to being the same. After a while they all lost time and then realized it was 10:34pm they all said goodnight to each other and went to bed. Hermione and Eve waited patiently in Eve's room for a few minutes until the boys were settled in they're rooms. Hermione and Eve then snuck out of Eve's Room and went into the Wardrobe. While Hermione opened the door Eve grabbed a mirror and some make up.

"Now don't hurt yourself this time" says Hermione

"Well this time we aren't running now are we?" says Eve

"True but we still have to hurry" says Mione

Eve and Hermione made their way down the passageway until they came to the door, Hermione opened the door and then went straight to her clothes and began to change, and Eve did the same. Both of them were ready in a matter of seconds. Hermione was a bit shocked at what Eve was wearing but she got over it. They both began to do each others make up, not applying too much either. A few minutes later they were ready.

"So how exactly are we getting out with out the boys noticing" asks Hermione?

Eve walks over to a part of the wall and lifts up another latch.

"Geeze how many hiding rooms are there in this place" says Hermione

"I don't know, I discover new ones every now and again"

Eve then opens the door and they now have to follow another passage they walk a couple of hundred meters then they come to another door. Eve opens it and they are now outside.

"Ahh Tricky" says Hermione

Eve laughs "Very" says Eve. Eve then closes the door and turns back around to Hermione.

"Shall we go" asks Eve

"Certainly" says Hermione

Hermione and Eve then walk down the driveway and out the gate giggling quietly all the way along.

"Eve where exactly is this club?" Mione asks

"Not far just a couple of streets away" says Eve pointing in a direction

"Ok, oh my god were going to have so much fun" says Mione literally jumping up and down in excitement

Eve laughs "Calm down Mione" says Eve

"I am calm, I am also excited" Mione says with a huge smile on her face "Girls are going wild tonight" Mione shouts

Eve and Hermione laugh as they round the corner, and then spot the club. Both girls squeal with excitement and then cross the road and enter the club.

The music is pumping, there are lights flashing in every direction and there are people crowded on the dance floor and at the bar.

"Well might as well have a few drinks first, because there is no way I am going on the dance floor" says Mione

"Aww but you will when you get some alcohol into you" says Eve

Eve and Mione take a seat at a table and then Hermione grabs a bartender.

"Two vodka shots please" says Mione

"Right away, lovely" says the bartender and walks off too the bar

"I didn't know you drank Hermione" says Eve

"Well sometimes I do, but I don't have much"

"Are you going to have much tonight" Eve asks

"Possibly it all depends" says Mione

"On?" Eve asks

"How wild are we going to get tonight?" Hermione asks

"Very" says Eve cheekily

"Well then I guess you know your answer," says Mione. As she said this as the bartender came back

"Here you are my lovelies, and some boys requested that you both have a beer each, on them" said the bartender placing the dinks on the table. He then walked off and went to get some more drinks for other customers. Eve and Hermione then looked at the bar where the boys were that gave them the free drinks.

"Their cute" says Mione

"I know but I'm taken" says Eve

Hermione then squeals "So you and Draco are a couple?" says Mione

"I'm not sure" says Eve. Eve and Hermione then pick up one of the vodka shots each.

"To us, Girls Gone Wild" says Mione

"To us!" giggles Eve.

Eve and Hermione then take the vodka shot. Every cell in their body became more alive. Eve then grabbed one of the bottles of beer and began to drink.

"I agree," says Mione

"Agree to what?" Eve asks

"That I'm going to need a lot more alcohol in me to get me on the dance floor" says Mione

"Well in that case, two more shots" Eve calls out to the bartender. The bartender nods and begins to pour some more vodka. A few minutes later the girls had consumed four vodka shots each and 2 bottles of beer.

"Woo! Lets go dance!" says Mione

"Okay" says Eve

Mione then Grabs Eve's hand and they go to the dance floor. Hermione and Eve let themselves loose and their body's sway to the music. Eve and Hermione then get up on one of the vacant platforms and dance to the music.

* * *

Back at the house Draco, Harry and Ron were all awake and getting ready to go out as well. All three of them then stood at the door.

"Do you think the girls will mind?" says Draco

"Nuh, their probably up there doing make up or something" says Ron

"Okay" says Draco

"Great, let's go" says Harry

All three boys then head out the door, onto the driveway and out the gate. They all walk in silence for a couple of streets then.

"Harry, how do you know about this club?" asks Draco

"It's brand new Draco, there's posters up all around the place advertising about it" says Harry

"How much further?" Ron asks

"A couple more streets" says Harry

"Good" says Ron

A couple of minutes later the round the corner and then they see the entrance to the club. They enter. All three of them like the look and feel of this club. They all head to the bar.

"Three beers" says Harry. The bartender then grabs three bottles of beer and gives then to the boys. All three of them then sit on one of the stools at the bar.

"Cheers" says Ron

"Cheers!" says Harry and Draco and they clank their beer bottles together. After finishing off one bottle of beer and starting another Harry says, "I feel bad about leaving the girls behind and not telling them"

A few seconds and then Ron stares at something and says, "Don't be"

"Why?" asks Harry. Ron then points over to a dancing platform

Draco and Harry turn their heads and drop their mouths in shock. On the platform are Hermione and Eve dancing and laughing together and it was sexy dancing.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Ron asks

"I have no idea!" says Harry

"Dude's they look sexy." says Draco. Harry and Ron then look at him. "What you can see what they are doing and what they're wearing" says Draco. Harry and Ron then look at Eve and Hermione. Hermione who is wearing short shorts and a tank top with high heels gets of the platform. Eve who is wearing a short black dress with matching heels then follows Mione. They both laugh all the way to the table that they were sitting at.

"You're right they do look sexy." says Harry

"Agreed" says Ron

"Let's go surprise them!" says Harry

"Okay" says Draco

The three boys make their way to they table, but they take a way so that the girls wont see them until they arrive there. They then go around the pole and surprise the girls.

"BAA!" says Draco. Eve and Hermione then jump with fright.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Eve asks

"I think we should ask you the same question!" says Harry

"Were here to have a fun Girls night out." slurred Mione

"Well were here…. Harry why are we here" asks Ron. Eve and Hermione laugh.

"Were here to have fun" says Draco taking a seat. Harry and Ron did the same. Hermione then took a sip of her drink.

"Since when did you drink Hermione?" asks Ron

"Since forever" says Mione.

Eve then takes another vodka shot; all three boys look at her in amazement.

"What?" Eve asks

"I never knew you were the party type." says Harry

Eve laughs, "There's a lot of things you guys don't know about me"

"Like" Draco asks

"That's for me to know… and you guys to find out… sometime?" says Eve. Eve then looks over back at the bar to the three boys who were checking Hermione and Eve out earlier.

"Ohh seems like someone has the hot's for us Hermione!" says Eve

"Who!" says Draco, Ron and Harry at the same time

"Oh I know who you mean." says Mione. Hermione the turns her head and looks at the boys. "And I stand by my statement earlier, they are cute"

Eve laughs, "I know right"

Draco, Ron and Harry then turn their heads to look at the three boys that were checking the girls out. They all turned their heads back to the girls, Draco and Harry's faces were angry.

"Come on Eve I feel like more dancing" says Mione

Eve laughs "And you didn't even want to dance earlier"

"Oh shh… I love to dance now"

Eve laughs. Hermione and Eve get up off their chairs and go back to the dance floor. The boys follow them after finishing off their drinks as well as the other two boys that brought them the drinks earlier. Although Harry, Ron and Draco did not have any clue on how to dance just went over to the side of the dance floor and watched. Unlike the other boys who went and danced next to the girls, Draco and Harry tensed up at the sight of this.

"Geeze you two clam their big girls they can take care of themselves" said Ron

"Yeah I know that" said Harry

"But can they be big girls while under alcohol?" asked Draco

"Good point" said Harry "We won't ruin their fun but if there is any funny business no one is stopping us"

"Ok but I am just saying they can take care of themselves" said Ron

Draco did as Ron said and relaxed and watched them have their fun. The girls were swaying to the music laughing and not paying attention to the boys that were trying to hit on them. Hermione and Eve who were intoxicated but yet still aware of what was happening gave each other a look of concern.

"I think we should go now!" said Hermione yelling over the music

"I think so too" said Eve

"Don't leave," said one of the boys grabbing Eve's arm

"Let go of me!" yelled Eve

"No" said the boy

Draco, Harry and Ron made their way to Eve and Hermione.

"I said let me go" said Eve more firmly

"Let her go." said Draco

"Draco I got this" said Eve

The boys looked at her with cautious eyes.

"Let me go now!" said Eve

"NO!" he shouted

Eve punched him in the face as hard as she could. There was a sickening snap which me ant that she had broken something. The boy let go and covered up his nose.

"I said to let go but you didn't listen," said Eve "Lets go"

Eve and Hermione then began to walk out of the club, the boys then followed. As soon as they were outside and they were around the corner Hermione and Eve burst into a fit of laughter. The boys look at Eve.

"Eve, uhm, where exactly did you learn to punch someone" Harry asks

"Harry my darling, punching comes naturally, although me by myself most of the time…. let's just say a girl needs to know how to take care of herself" says Eve

"Right so you go around breaking peoples noses all the time ehh?" asks Ron

"Not most of the time, but you were lucky I didn't punch you that time"

"Yeah… lucky" says Ron looking down at his feet

They continued walking along the streets with Hermione and Eve out the front talking while the boys stayed behind.

"You know what Draco," says Harry

"What?"

"You're not such a bad person after all"

"Well thanks" said Draco sarcastically.

"You're Welcome"

The boys walked silently for a couple of seconds then

"What about you Weasley? Do you hate me still?"

"You're alright I guess it will take time getting used to you but I'm willing to try if you are" said Ron

"Of course, I will try"

"So does this mean we call each other by our first names now?" asked Ron

"Sure I guess… you know when we get back to Hogwarts everything will have to go back to the way it was or else someone will get suspicious." said Draco while watching the girls walking and laughing up ahead.

"yeah" they said in unison.

"Think they will be alright, I mean they seem like they have a lot of alcohol in them" says Harry. As Harry said this Mione did a little trip over a crack in the cement. Eve caught her though because their arms were linked. Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I don't know they seem like there going to fall over or something," said Ron

"Maybe we should go and walk with them," said Draco

"Agreed" said Harry

Draco, Harry and Ron ran and cached up with them

"Mind if we join you girls?" asked Draco stepping in between Hermione and Eve.

"Sure" said Eve

They all linked arms around each other in a straight line. The line went Ron, Eve, Draco, and Hermione and then Harry, while walking Eve heard Harry's thoughts.

_I can't believe I am holding Hermione's hand. She look's so beautiful. I bet she doesn't feel the same way about me. How d-_

"Harry do you mind not screaming your thoughts," said Eve

"Sorry" said Harry

"And don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"Secret what secret" Ron asks

"It's nothing," said Harry

"Nothing, Nothing is it Harry, I don't think it is nothing" said Eve

"Eve please let it drop"

"Okay" said Eve

They continued to walk down the street chatting the whole way there. They finally arrived at the gates to Eve's house. Allie then came down the long driveway and opened the gates for them. Eve then closed the gates while Allie left for home and Ron, Harry and Hermione headed for the house while Draco stayed with Eve.

Eve finally locked the gate and then turned around to Draco. Eve then walked over to Draco and gave him a little kiss.

"Hmm... What was that for?" Draco asks

Eve shrugged " I felt like it"

"Do you feel like it again?" asked Draco while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Possible and oh so tempting" said Eve

"Is that a yes?"

"Yep" said Eve

Draco then leaned down and kissed Eve deeply and passionately. Eve kissed him back. They kissed for a while and then Eve pulled away.

"Sorry but its getting a bit cold out here" said Eve while shivering. Draco swiftly slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Eve. Eve slipped her arms in the jacket. The jacket was a bit bigger but it was keeping her warm.

"Let's go inside" said Draco

"Okay" said Eve

Eve wrapped her right arm around Draco's waist and Draco wrapped his left arm around hers. They walked slowly up the long driveway and into the house. The time was well past 3am and Eve was tired. Eve then yawned. Draco then picked her up in his arms and began to walk up the stairs.

"Someone is tired!" said Draco

"Draco please put me down"

"Why should I? He said with a cheeky grin

"Because there is no reason why you should carry me"

"But I want to, is that a good enough reason?" Draco asked

"I suppose but I am heavy and I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"I won't hurt myself," said Draco now they had reached the top of the staircase. "And your not that heavy, in fact it feels like I am carrying nothing at all"

Eve sighed. Now they were walking along the hallway, heading for the entrance to Eve's room. They finally arrived at the entrance to Eve's room. Draco then set down Eve.

"Here we are M' Lady" said Draco

"Why thank you kind Sir"

"Well goodnight then Eve" Draco said and then turned and began to walk away

"Wait!" Eve said

"What?" asked Draco turning around.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?"

"Oh sorry" said Draco

Draco then stepped towards Eve and then gave her a quick kiss.

"Sweet dreams," said Draco

"Goodnight" said Eve

Draco then walked off and headed to his room. Eve then opened the door to her room and went inside. Eve quickly had a shower then slipped on her nightdress. She then slipped into her bed and fell fast asleep peacefully.

* * *

A.N so what do ya think? REVIEW! AND I SHALL PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER, THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I SHALL BE!

~RaRa


	7. Hangovers & Gore

**A.N so i got 2 reviews 1 story fav, 1 story alert, 1 author alert, 1 author fav and they were from 1 person(except the second review). A HUGE! thanks to darkkisses9191 who was my first reviewer & Bree who was my second anyways I would just like to say that i have** **had 71 hits*hint hint* so please if you have read this story please review and honestly if it wasn't for darkkisses & Bree i wouldn't have kept this story going so please review i don't care if its bad or good if its bad just tell me what I should change or improve on and if its good well then yay! anyway while i was typing this i realised that i told you some pretty boring useless crap so on with the story!**

** ~rara**

**P.s this chappy will be in different peoples POV instead of what the last chapters had and will have some swearing.**

**P.P.S i know that Draco kinda seems OOC but he will change trust me, and maybe he'll change eve too.(MAYBE) MWHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THat'll give you something to ponder about.**

**P.P.P.S (SORRY) um yea almost forgot to say that my older sis who is also on fanfic (bree-anonymous) wrote this story with me a few months before i started it on fanfiction and we only got up to the last chapter(cause she's writing a story called Vampire Assassin for her account) so if it seems different or anything like that you will know why.**

**P.P.P.P.S(SUPER SORRY) WARNING:BLOOD AND VERY DISTURBING SCENE LIES AHEAD ONE OF THE CHARACTERS might DIE!.**

**Disclaimer:"gimme a 'N'' "gimme an 'O'" gimme a 'T' gimme a 'H' gimme an ING' what's that spell? NOTHING.**

* * *

"**_Some people fight, and some people fall,_****_Others pretend, they dont care at all_**

**_ , If you wanna fight, Ill stand right beside you,The day that you fall i'll be right behind you_**

_**to pick up the pieces , if you dont believe me, just look into my eyes because the heart never lies"**_

_** 'M**__**cfly**_ :the heart never lies:'

When I woke up in the morning I felt as if someone with a trolls strength was bashing a hammer as hard as possible against my skull. When I looked at my skull clock it said it was 7:28am. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said sounding like a bullfrog and desperately needing a drink of water.

When I looked over at the door to see who it was, I saw Draco closing the door behind him.

"Hey babe how're you feeling?"he asked in a quiet voice.

"Like a troll is bashing the shit out of my skull"

"oh yeah sorry I almost forgot to give you this" he said handing me a vial full of black liquid.

"What's this?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

"it's a hangover potion" He sat there looking at me for a while until I uncorked the vial and swallowed it down in a few gulps.

"UGH! THis tastes like melted rotten cheese!"

"I know because I had to have one earlier"

"Well at least my migraine is gone"

As I sat up I quickly realised that I was in a singlet and shorts and wasn't wearing a bra! Then I looked over a Draco and saw that he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark grey turtle neck sweater.

"Aren't you a little hot in jeans and a sweater?" I asked quietly.

"No why would it be since its 10 degrees in the middle of Autumn!"

"WHAT? how is it so cold in the middle of Autumn?"

"I DON'T KNOW! why are you asking me?"

"Well can you leave the room since I need to get dressed"

He stood up and gave me a quick kiss and walked towards the door smirking the whole time, opened the door and walked out of the room slowly closing the door behind him, as he shut the door I realised that it was kinda cold so I walked to my huge wardrobe, picked some random clothes and walked into my bathroom. As I got dressed I wondered if Hermione and everyone else was awake. When I finished getting dressed I looked into the mirror to see that I was wearing a black singlet that had a silver swirly design over my left shoulder and breast, a short black skirt that came up to my mid thigh and some dark purple stockings with a few ladders in them. I kinda would've looked like a slut if it wasn't for the stockings but I didn't care. At my old school I would get teased for always wearing black but I mean it was my favourite colour and I am kind of I looked back into the mirror and started doing my hair. I put my hair up into a clip and walked out of the bathroom and down stairs.

When I got downstairs Harry and Draco were the only ones awake.

"Hey Genevieve"

"hey harry how are you?"

"I'm good thanks"

"So where is everyone?"

"asleep"

"still?"

"yep"

"Draco?" I asked

"yes?"

"can I Talk to you _alone_?"

"Sure"

As me and Draco walked out of the room so harry couldn't hear us, Harry looked at me sadly as if he was saying why can't you trust me?

"So.. What did you want to tell me?"

Thats when I told him what I wanted to for a long tome.

"You remember that necklace that I found the other day in the pool?"

"yes why?"

"well ever since I got it I've been having dreams about my parents…"I trailed off

"and then?"

"well there's a fire and then I see my parents but then I hear screaming then there is a huge bright light and then that's it."

"well maybe it has got something to do with the necklace"he talked to himself"well we'll get hermione to look at it later ok?"

"ok"

Right as me and Draco walk back into the kitchen I instantly saw the blood, it was everywhere on the floor the table even on the I looked up at Draco i saw he had paled if that was even possible and he was staring at one spot in the room, when looked over to what he was staring at thats when I saw it, 5 fingers lying there all real and all belonging to one person and that person was the man lying on the floor with a knife in his heart, that all belonging to …...

"RON!"

* * *

**A.N DUN DUN DUUUUN! please don't kill me i didn't even know how this chapter would go i just made it up along the way so if you want to see if he lives or dies REVIEW**

**also review topic what is your fav band? you all probably know mine by now and if you didn't well just look at my username so review and i might post a knew chappy this week MIGHT but i wont if you dont**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW ** ******REVIEW ** !

**~RARA**


End file.
